Hanging by a Lifeline!
by K.Nair
Summary: What happens when Booth leaves and Brennan has to deal with it,can she adjust to life without Booth?The aftermath content definitely better,please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

It was a chilly night in DC, the Rain gods were hinting towards a heavy shower. People all over DC, were heading back home from a hard day of work, looking towards being home when the Rain hit the Capital. On this same very night, Brennan sat alone in her apartment, trying to focus on completing her next novel. The past few months had been nothing less than that of a nightmare for "Dr. Temperance Brennan" -renowned Forensic Anthropologist and World Famous Author.

Seeley Booth, the man who had entered her life and changed it for the better, had died or so they all thought, because they never found his body and Brennan, being the logical scientist she was, as she told people -thought that without finding the body their conclusion were anecdotal. But deep inside, she knew that she did not want to believe that her partner of 6 years, her best friend, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself, was someone who she would never ever see again. She was not willing to accept such a thing and in her heart she knew that she would do anything and everything that she could, till she could bring closure in her life.

Not finding Booth's body was a hope for her, a lifeline, that perhaps he is still alive and she knew that if Booth was alive, she was not going to give up until she found him...

Thank you for reading; I'm really nervous about this! Please do review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

Thank you for reviewing, really boost my spirits My first FF, so please do suggest!

It has been almost a year-10 months, 24 days and 19 hours since Brennan had last seen Booth, since she had felt his presence and since she had just been "Bones" to him. Life had never been the same again, and she was pretty sure that it would never be, even though her logical side told her that this was untrue and that just one person couldn't change her life, but deep down inside she knew that Special Agent Seeley Booth had done that very thing, the day he entered her life.

After that life changing incident, she couldn't bring herself to go back and work with the FBI. When she first heard that Booth was missing, she thought it was a joke and that Booth would be back in the evening, with his charming smile and mesmerising eyes forcing her to leave the lab to get some food and a good night's rest. But he never showed up that night-or any other night. When Booth didn't come to lab or even send a text, she began to worry, but told herself that maybe he was busy with some Bureau work that did not involve her or Parker had surprised him and stayed over. Booth didn't show, not that day-not for the next 10 months. Temperance Brennan couldn't believe how much the last 10 months had changed her, for the worst of course.

Angela walked into the main area of the Lab, after just having finished the facial reconstruction of a WWII soldier for her best friend, when she saw Brennan staring at the bones of someone who was probably not a murder victim, Angela knew she hadn't worked on a single homicide case after Booth's disappearance, with his sudden departure from their lives, Angela had noticed the very prominent changes in her friend-she has lost over 10 Pounds and was sleep deprived with dark circles as big as a black eye patch! But as the ever observant one- Angela Montenegro had also noticed things that she was sure no one else would. She had known Brennan a long time to figure out when she was building those "protective" walls around herself, when she was starting to talk only rational so she wouldn't have to confront her feelings. The feelings of Despair, Angst, Sadness and confusion as to why she was feeling these things. She knew that she had to talk to her best friend, but looking at her friend she knew that she wasn't up for this tonight. So she decided to take Brennan out for Dinner, convincing herself that it was probably the only meal Brennan was about to have ever since this day started.

"Sweetie, i think that's enough for that day, it's time we went for Dinner ", those words came out from Angela's mouth, and Brennan leaped,

"You scared the hell out of me Ange" Brennan stated.

"Well it wouldn't have been such a scare if you were actually concentrating at the Bones, Bren". It was then that Brennan realized that she actually hadn't being paying attention to the Body on the platform. Her thoughts had wandered again, wandered to where she hadn't wanted it to, to Booth.

Angela decided to break her friend's thoughts and Pushed Brennan out of the Lab and to the Diner. They had perhaps the most silent dinner one could possibly have with company, but Angela knew better. She knew that if she tried to push Brennan to talk, she would shut down completely and it would not be too easy to get her to open up after that. She had not been successful in getting to Brennan to open up after that night 10 months and 24 Days ago, but she knew she wouldn't give up. Friends stick up for each other no matter what; she was going to be there for Temperance Brennan no matter what.

Thank you for reading; it would make me very happy if you could click on the review button below! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

Thank You all for reviewing really means a lot! Well, I had a couple of ideas for this chapter and decided to go for this one, hope its good enough! Please do suggest

Not a Single day in the last 10 months had gone by that Special A gent Seeley Booth had not thought of his partner, not a single day had gone by that he had not longed for her, not a single day had gone by that he did not miss dragging her out of the lab, or forcing her to eat or do things for her that had become a vicious part of his life. Not a single day went by that he did not miss his "Bones". Those stunning eyes that could make his heart skip a beat, that intoxicating smell that could make him forget his surroundings and that smile-the smile-that could light up his world to an extent that perhaps only his son could match up to.

Certain things are just not in one's control, that's exactly what had happened to Booth. That night after he had left Bones apartment, he got a rather unexpected call, it wasn't from the FBI or the Jeffersonian or his son, it was from an old buddy, an old mentor of Booth's from the U.S. Army. Booth had never thought that he would ever get a call from this man; this man was known to everyone as "Xavier", he was perhaps the most secretive man Booth had and perhaps would ever know, despite that he and Booth shared a very unique relationship. He has supported Booth throughout his army years, whenever he needed help or guidance or just someone to talk to" Xavier" had been there. Booth and "Xavier" were not friends; they were just there when each needed the other. In Return of this not once had he asked for anything, not once had he mentioned anything even close to requiring help.

But that night her had called, he had requested-no correct that-pleaded for Booth's assistance on a secretive and rather personal operation. Booth would have otherwise had no problem in putting in those extra hours to help him, but "Xavier" had a condition, a rather harsh one-During the time Seeley Booth was working on this mission he could not have contact with anyone from his life, not one single person, no exceptions. Booth couldn't agree to this condition, after all he knew that his friends, his family, his "Bones "needed him-but more important than that he needed them.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to say no and that's where he found himself 10 months and 25 days later, hiding behind a tree outside his "partner's'" or whatever more they were-house waiting for her to leave her apartment, to go for a jog or the lab as she had been going for the last few months. To get his daily glimpse of the woman who he had come to know, perhaps even come to love, who means so much to him in the world that it took him all he had to not go up and grab her, to swear to never leave her again, to hold her in his arms, to stay with her forever.

He knew he couldn't possible do that, for it would foil all his efforts, but that was not what he was worried about, he was worried for her safety, her life. And so he waited for that once glimpse of Temperance "Bones "Brennan that he knew was the only reason he was going to be able to get through his day.

Thank You so much for reading I found it rather hard to write Booth's feelings then Brennan's, so this chapter was a little hard to come about. But I hope you enjoyed reading it! I promise to make them meet again soon! Please to review, it would make me very happy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

**Thank you all for Reading; it sure does make me happy! :) I hope you guys are enjoying this story, writing it brings a grin to my face, i guess it's just that thing about writing! All of us would know right? :) And I'm really sorry if i take longer than expected to update, I've just been crazed with work! Okay, now enough of me talking, on with the story! **

Temperance Brennan woke up that morning with a splitting headache and a terrible body ache, but that was not the first thing she noticed when she woke up that morning, she noticed that she was actually not on her bed in her pyjamas as she had expected. It was then that she remembered that she was at Angela and Hodgins house, in their guest room which was very comfortable, even more then her own bedroom she had add.

Last night when Brennan was at the Lab, she had broken down thinking that no one was there and that she could cry to her heart's content. Yesterday was Booth and Brennan's 4 years "partnership" anniversary. Just like all the previous years, the day was like any other normal day, well as normal as it could get ever since Booth's disappearance. Brennan had been absolutely calm and settled, and had even gone out to lunch with Cam and Angela. It was the night that proved to be harsh on Bones, unlike all the other years; Booth did not come with a 'celebratory treat' like he had all these years, he did not give her a hug like he had all these years and he did not do the most natural thing that had ever been since there partnership, call her "Bones". This hurt-no stung- her more then she could have ever imagined, she missed Booth more then she thought she could, she missed him so much that she found the whole situation was surreal. Angela had seen Brennan sobbing and after giving her some time to let it all out, she went and talked Brennan into staying over at her and Hodgins place. That's where she found herself that morning, at her best friend's house.

Brennan showered and got ready to head to work, she didn't thing about last night, when the thought had occurred to her, she pushed it aside, she didn't have the time nor energy to deal with it. Not right now. As she left the guest room, or rather her room as it become ever since Angela married Hodgins and they continued their 'girl's night' tradition as Angela called it, with just a change in where it took place, she bumped into Hodgins

"Good Moring, Dr.B! Slept well?"

"Morning Dr. Hodgins, yes as a matter of fact i did" She had lied, she had the worst sleep one could possibly, but she did not want to have to explain.

" I still don't get why you too can't call each other by your first names, I'm pretty sure you know each other well enough for that" Angela said as she emerged from her room in her favourite black shirt and sweats.

"Good morning Babe" Hodgins said as he walked over to kiss her.

"I find that we have both adjusted to calling each other with our titles, and i find it rather pointless to change a system to which everyone has already accepted". Brennan replied.

Angela smiled, her best friend, rational as ever. "Fine, it's upto the both of you, just a suggestion!" Angela noticed Brennan's fatigue, but decided against questioning her. She knew that Brennan would have had a terrible night, not that the days were any easier on her. But last had been exceptionally hard on her. Hodgins interrupted her thoughts

"Breakfast? I made Pancakes and there's coffee?"

" I have to go over to the lab to finish my report on the latest John Doe, so I'll skip breakfast but i would love some coffee to go" Brennan said.

"Sure, give me a minute". Hodgins poured Brennan some coffee to go, and Brennan said her goodbyes and promised to call Angela later.

The day went by pretty uneventful, the lab was sort of empty. Cam had been on leave for the last 2 weeks, off on a holiday to India with Michelle, she promised to get Brennan a souvenir for 'The Taj Mahal', Angela and Hodgins had come in an hour after her, and after completing their work decided to go and catch up with Angela's dad who was in D.C. So, apart from Brennan and the interns there was pretty much no one at the lab. She decided to call it a day and head home.

She showered, made herself some 'healthy oats' and decided to work on her next novel. Writing her novel made Brennan think of Booth, how many ever times she tried to deny it, Andy was Booth to her more ways than she knew. Just when she was about to be done with her 10th chapter, there was a knock on the door.

The knock made her leap, there was something so familiar and yet foreign about that knock. Even with her eyes closed and her thoughts away, she could have recognized that knock. She knew who it was but she just wasn't ready to believe that it could be him. She slowly walked towards the door, hesitantly opening it. Standing right before her eyes was -_Seeley Booth._

**Cliff hanger? :D I decided to try that out too: P Thank you so much for reading, i definitely need suggestions for the next chapter! And also please please do review, it would bring a smile to my face and i really need that right now! Thank You! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

The Alerts, Favourites and Reviews have made me so happy, Thank You guys for that! :) Okay, I'm so sorry for a late update, too much work and such less time. This is my first free evening in 2 weeks, and I'm glad it's here I know, i left the story in a cliff-hanger but i honestly don't know where it's going to end up. I just hope that you guys continue to like it, that's really important to me! Okay, enough of me talking, Now on with the story

**Previously: **The_ knock made her leap, there was something so familiar and yet foreign about that knock. Even with her eyes closed and her thoughts away, she could have recognized that knock. She knew who it was but she just wasn't ready to believe that it could be him. She slowly walked towards the door, hesitantly opening it. Standing right before her eyes was -__Seeley Booth._

In that one moment, when she saw him after almost a year, it was as if the last 5 years of her life flashed in front of her. In that one moment, she thought of all their cases, their take outs, their "guy hugs", their talks, their after case celebrations. And in that moment she also thought about his disappearance, his year long absence and it was then; on seeing him standing there, looking at her, she realized that life was never going to be the same again.

Seeley Booth hadn't seen his "Bones" in such close proximity in almost a year, and the first thing he noticed was her breathtaking beauty. Despite her dark circles, her obvious weight loss and her tired body movements, he could have sworn that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Temperance "Bones" Brennan in his entire life. In that moment that he saw her breathtaking beauty, he also saw her shocked, pain wrenching eyes. He knew that the internal storm she was going through,; the pain, the confusion, her emotions that had been building up ever since his disappearance, was finally out. This was the lull before the storm, it was then that he realized that is was going to be a long journey back.

After those few indescribable moments of silence, Booth decided to break the silence.

"Hey" he said, almost hesitantly not because he feared her reaction but because he feared her beginning to build her walls again.

Temperance Brennan didn't reply, it was as if the last few minutes had been surreal. She just moved away from the door, silently permitting him entry into her house.

Booth allowed himself to enter, and he closed the door behind him. They stood in silence for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Just as Booth was about to break the silence, Brennan did-how she always found ways to surprise him.

In a barely a whisper, which he wouldn't have been able to hear if he wasn't listening carefully, she said "You're back". The pain. the anxiety, the fear in her voice broke his heart and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and promise to never ever leave her again. But he knew that doing such a thing was not possible then, so he decided to go with the flow.

"Yeah, I am"

"Yeah, I am? Is that all you have to say!" The sudden change in her behaviour surprised Booth and he knew that this was her compartmentalizing." You have been gone for almost year, a whole year...Not one call, not even one message and that's all you can say "Yeah, I am". "

Just thinking about the pain she has been through in the last year, Brennan felt tears emerge. "I have been you're partners for five years Booth, Five years!" It was then that Brennan thought that she was being stupid to feel this way; she was just his partner...Nothing more.

"I'm sorry, I'm being irrational...you have better people to worry about Booth, I'm sorry to have screamed at you" Her voice held such uncertainty that even a child wouldn't have believed what she just said. Booth knew Brennan was going to try to avoid her emotions; he wasn't going to allow that.

"No, Temperance...I'm sorry, i should have called or at least sent you a message" as he began talking he took small steps towards her, who was now standing with her back to the kitchen entrance.

"I have caused you so much pain over this year, and you have been my partner for 5 years"

"No Booth, It's irrational what you're saying! I'm just you're partner...Nothing big! You have your son to worry about" Booth knew that Brennan was never going to admit to her feelings; he had no choice but to break her.

"You're right Temperance, we were just partners...and it's not like you bothered to search for me anyways" By then he was standing so close to her, that he could feel her breath on him. He saw that his words stung her, but she didn't show it...not yet anyway.

"I didn't bother to search for you? You have no idea how i ran like a maniac from the FBI to various departments, went all over the country searching for you, trying to find you...i thought you were hurt, i thought you were dead Booth, DEAD! "Temperance was sobbing by now, and Booth ached to touch her.

"Oh Bones, I'm-"On hearing "Bones " the name only Booth called her she couldn't hold back anymore and leaped into Booth's arms, sobbing ..Who caught her in a bone crushing hug and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Booth knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but in that moment he just wanted to comfort the woman in his arms, who in the past years he had come to love. All he wanted to do was stay in that moment, with her in his arms...Forever.

Thank you all for reading this chapter was quite hard to write and i really hope you enjoyed it! Please please do review, it would really make my day and i could use a smile right now, last few months haven't been too good! But please do review, Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

The Alerts, Favourites and Reviews have made me so happy, Thank You guys for that! :) A special Thanks to "ItsInTheMusic", you're suggestion really did help I would really appreciate, if you could review because that just encourages me, to write more and hopefully at a faster rate! I know, I'm yet to explain Booth's return, which i will real soon...But this chapter won't have much of that! And I'm terribly sorry for the length of the chapters, i don't have much time in hand...but i will surely try to increase the length! Okay, enough of me talking, Now on with the story

Temperance Brennan was enervated; exhausted physically, mentally and most importantly emotionally..She had no energy in her to argue with Booth, to question him as to where he had been over the past year, and to confront him about how he had done this to her. So she gave into him, the response he gave to her hug was all she needed to know in that moment that he was here with her, and it wasn't just a dream that would go away the minute she woke up. _Seeley Booth was alive_.

It could not have been more than a few minutes that they both stood at the kitchen entrance, her face buried in his neck and he with his one arm around her waist and the other running up and down her back in an effort to comfort her, but it felt like hours...hours which neither of them ever wanted to end. Brennan had calmed down, but Booth could still feel her tears seeping into his shirt.

"Shh Shh, it's going to be okay Bones...I'm here, it's all going to be okay" Booth knew that however unbelievable that sentence was right then, he had to let her know he was there for...right here, right now.

"NO, it's not Booth...You were gone, you just disappeared without a single message, without a single word of goodbye...Just gone" The pain in Brennan's voice was literally killing Booth and he knew that he would curse himself for the rest if his life for leaving her.

"I know Bones, i know...And I'm never going to forgive myself for that! But i had to, i had no choice...Someone needed me and i had to go!"

"Someone needed you?" Booth could hear the anger in her voice, "What about me Booth, did you ever think about me...About us-our partnership, our friendship and our-"Brennan stopped, she realised that she actually didn't know what they were...And she was not the only one, Booth noticed it too.

By now, they were standing at least five steps away, close enough to see each other's expressions but far enough to not be intoxicated by each other's smell.

"Our what? What Temperance?" Brennan flinched at the use of her first name, he rarely ever called her that and he had reasons when he did.

"Uhh...Nothing Booth, I'm just being Dumb...i think I'm just saying all this because I'm tired. We are just partners—"Brennan was babbling now and while saying all this, she never once looked away from the floor...Never once looked into his eyes. He knew that her wall was begging to crumble and if he didn't break her now, it would be a long while until he could again later.

"Really? Just Partners? Look me in the eye and tell me you actually believe that, look me eye and tell me that you don't feel that we are more than partners, more than friends...Look me in the eye and tell me Temperance, you do that and I'll never bring this up again"

Brennnan tried, but just as she stared into those mesmerising eyes-the eyes that had the power to make her go weak in her knees, make her feel safe and most importantly make her feel loved-the feeling that she hadn't got much ever since her parents disappeared when she was 15, she knew, that she wouldn't be able to do what he just said, that she couldn't fight it anymore. A tear appeared to the brim of her eyes and in a second Booth was close to her again.

Booth spoke in almost a whisper," Bones, it's okay to feel this way...its okay to need someone. It doesn't make you any less independent. You're so close Baby, Please stop fighting this...stop fighting us" His tone was almost pleading.

Booth took a step closer, and their foreheads were now touching, Brennan's tears were now freely flowing and she took no effort to show otherwise. It was then that Booth knew, he had to say it...he had to admit to her the feelings, that had always been there and had only grown stronger in the past year.

"I love you Temperance Brennan, and there is nothing in this whole wide world that would take those feelings away from me. I love you for your honesty, your frankness, your anti-social skills, your sense of humour, your anything and everything. I love you for who you are, for being Bones and I would never ever want you to change"

That did it; Brennan has never heard anybody say such things to her. In the Foster System her "parents" always found faults in her and told her to change. Later people mocked her for her anti-social skills and in more than one occasion she had felt all alone in the world. But ever since Booth was there, the feeling had never really come...Not until he disappeared a year ago.

She leaned into him, her head resting on her shoulders and cried-cried to relieve all the pain, the emotions she was feeling. She cried like she had the day her parents disappeared, with a major difference...this time she was not alone, Booth was right there running his hand through her hair and planting kisses on her head, telling her that he loved her. And in between her sobs Booth could have sworn he heard her say she loved him too.

That's it i could bring to you guys this time! I really hope you enjoyed it Brennan hasn't really told him that she loves him, maybe I'll us that as a twist, maybe i won't! Suggest what i should do? And yes, something that all writers ask for-REVIEWS! Please do Thank You for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

Firstly, I know it has been SO long since I updated, and I am terribly sorry for that! But the only justification I can give is that I was travelling for almost a month straight and had no time what so ever to update, still not a reason enough! I am SO sorry...I thank you all for all the lovely comments and story alerts and favourites! The story has been sort of intense till now and I am trying to lighten it up a bit, so if you have any suggestions (which I could really use) Please do let me know Now on with the story!

_Previously_: She leaned into him, her head resting on her shoulders and cried-cried to relieve all the pain, the emotions she was feeling. She cried like she had the day her parents disappeared, with a major difference...this time she was not alone, Booth was right there running his hand through her hair and planting kisses on her head, telling her that he loved her. And in between her sobs Booth could have sworn he heard her say she loved him too.

Brennnan woke up the next morning to find herself lying in Booth's arms, her head on his chest and she could feel his slow rhythmic breaths telling her that he was in deep slumber. It took her moments to realise where she was, and what was going on till it hit her. _Last Night_, everything came flooding back-their argument, her helplessness, his comfort, his confession which whether she wanted to admit it or not, she subconsciously knew was something that she waited to hear for a LONG time; deep inside she knew that she had so desperately wanted to say those words back to him, so badly wanted to say it, that it almost killed her to control herself. But she had to, she did it because she was not sure if Booth was going to stay or leave her like he had for so long...She knew that she wanted the 30,40 or 50 years with him but she just wasn't sure if she could handle another heart break if Booth ever left her again.

The only way she could put her fears to rest, was to either bury them like she had always done all these years or get a logical, just explanation. She was not going to run, that was something she had promised herself right after Booth had left, she was under no condition going to back off from her fears; she was going to talk to Booth about his disappearance, she knew she had to but not just now...right now she was going to enjoy this moment, the fact that Booth was alive, sleeping next to her, present with her; she was going to cherish it all and after so long do things like any other normal person, at this moment all she wanted to do was forget all troubles, fears and live in the moment. This was something that Temperance Brennan had always wanted and now all she was hoping was that she could live it, even if it was just for a day.

Brennan pulled away from Booth's arms and went to freshen up, she then went on to make Breakfast for both of them-toast, Beacon for him and just some butter for her and a whole pot of coffee. Booth woke to the smell of brewing coffee, and walked to the dining hall; the first thing he noticed was how beautiful Bones looked, even if she was in just a simple shirt and tracks and then he realised that how natural it felt to wake up in her house with her making them breakfast, he loved the felling and he knew it was something he would never ever give up without a fight-a strong fight. Just then Brennan noticed Booth's presence.

She smiled at him and just said a simple "Hey".

"Hey Bones", they stood in silence looking at each other, taking in each other; as if trying to make themselves realise that however surreal the situation is it was real, _very real._

Bones broke the silence "Are you ready for Breakfast Booth?"

"Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and I'll be right with you alright?"

"Sure"

She had just about laid the toast on the table, when Booth was back and they sat opposite to each other across the table. They ate in silence, the silence was comfortable and neither of them felt the need to talk. It was only when they were almost done and drinking coffee that Booth finally spoke.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Booth?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She very well knew what he was talking about, but she also knew that she needed to hear booth say it.

"Everything that's been going on Bones, were we are going to go from here; don't you want to know why I disappeared on you like that?"

Brenna Flinched.

"I know that I am not in the position to dictate terms here, but I really want to justify why I went away like that" He placed his arm on hers.

"Booth, I—"she hesitated, but went on "I do really want to know why everything happened, what lead you to do what you did, and where we go from here; but not right now, not today..Today I want to live like a normal person, a normal life. Just for today I want to forget that people keep disappearing on me-first my parents, then Russ..Now you. Just for today I want to forget all my trouble and like any normal person go to work and lead a normal day, Is that so much to ask for?"

Booth saw the hurt and need in her eyes and knew that right then, she wanted nothing more than she was asking for, so he gave in.

"No, not at all...we can talk about this later, whenever you are ready. Just take your time" he said comfortingly.

Brennan nodded. She finished breakfast and went to get ready for work. Booth didn't have his job at the FBI, and he then remembered that no one else knew that he was back except Bones.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell everyone at the Lab that I am back?"

"I don't know Booth, that decision is yours...You can tell whoever you want when you want, it's all upto you"

"Thanks Bones" He smiled.

She tried but somehow could not return his smile, she gathered her keys and was just about to walk out of the door when booth placed a kiss on her head, and she sighed and finally smiled.

Temperance was off to have her "normal" day, But she had forgotten one thing...about one person rather- _Angela Montenegro._

You see that button below, please click on that and review! Do suggest on how you would like the story to progress! I'm planning to wrap up this story in around 10-15 chapters, but please let me know what you think

Thank You for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's a property of Hart Hanson and FOX. Just a huge fan

A/N: Okay, Kill me...Each of you has earned that right! I am SO sorry for not updating for a month plus...I have barely got anytime to do anything I like, I really have to learn time management. I actually thought this story would go faster, but I still need a little more time to sort out the whole Booth's disappearing act...so I will get back to that positively by the next chapter, or maybe even a little in this chapter. Please do review or PM me, anytime regarding suggestions or anything! It sure does help, now I need to stop rambling. On with the story

At around 9.30 A.M. Brennan entered the Jeffersonian's parking for employees, the traffic had been heavy which should have annoyed her but this time she was actually glad as this gave her time to think, and she had begin to notice that lately all her thoughts were pretty "irrational"..Nothing she thought had any logical conclusion what so ever and this was so unlike her. She parked her car and had just walked into the lab when she saw Cam working on the platform, Cam was back from India after a month long holiday and it was then that Brennan realised that a lot of time, maybe not a lot but she thought so anyways, had passed since she had actually done some substantial work. She walked into her office where she saw a huge bundle of files lying on her desk, which she made a mental note to check after she had gone through the remains in the Limbo.

", it's been so long" Cam said as Brennan swiped her card.

"Well that's because you had gone to India for a month, which is why you didn't see me and the only way you could have was if I had accompanied you, which I did not" Brennan stated in her ever logical voice.

Cam smiled and then began narrating the case "30 year old female, Caucasian, body found in a park 10 miles from West Virginia, possible cause of death Subdural-" It was then that Cam remembered that Brennan didn't work murder cases, she hadn't since Booth had left.

"Oh my god , I am sorry...it just slipped out of my mind that you don't work murder cases anymore".

Brennan hesitated wondering what to say, but deciding to let it go "It's alright , I'm going to be in the limbo" and without anything further she walked out of the platform and into the Bone storage room.

It could have well been over 5 hours; Brennan would think that she had just entered the storage. She had been working with complete concentration having finished work on almost10 remains when Angela walked-no, _stormed_ in.

"Dr Temperance Brennan!" That without a doubt caught Brennan's attention; Angela never called her by her complete name let alone her title...something had to be gravely wrong. Despite the fact that Brennan was nervous as to why Angela was so raged, she managed to keep a steady voice.

"Yes Angela?"

"Don't 'Yes Angela' me Temperance you are supposed to be my best friend, the person you share everything with, the person who you come to when the world is crashing around you and you have no were to go, I'm supposed to be your person and you just completely broke all boundaries of being a best friend."

Brennan was puzzled; she had stuff going on in her life-_major stuff_-but she had told no one, there was no way for Angela to know.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I know Booth is alive...I know he is back sweetie".

Brennan should have known better, she should have known that Angela would find out she always does yet she was not able to hide her surprise.

"How, I mean I never told you or anyon-"She was cut off by Angela

"He called sweetie, and I was shocked...it nearly took him a while to convince me that it was really him; maybe I found it so hard to believe that he was back because I always thought that my best friend would tell me"

Angela was pissed and she was going to show it.

"Ang...I don't know what to say! I opened the door and he was just standing there, like he had never left. It was as though the past 3 years had never happened, like everything was normal for those 5 minutes that he stood at the door. I couldn't think of calling you then, all I could think about was that Booth was back, he was back Ang after 3 years...I don't know how, I don't know why..But all I knew was that he was back. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I'm sorry but there was just so much going on, I had no idea what to do!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and in that minute the last thing Angela was-was pissed.

She walked over to her best friend and wrapped her in a hug; she had a lot to say, a lot to ask but she knew that Brennan needed a hug then and no matter what happens or has already happened she would be there for her.

Brennan soon pulled out of the hug, and told Angela everything that had happened after Booth's return-including the _confession_. Angela listened intently, and she saw the pain Brennan was in. She also knew then that the only way for Brennan to get through this was to find out why booth had left, to see the logic behind it._ Logic _was what would get her through it. In that second she decided that she had to convince Brennan.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard and it's only going to get harder if you don't find out why he left"

Brennan's voice shook "I don't think I am ready for it yet, I can't know why...I just can't "

"You have to, you have too" her voice softened "you need to know sweetie, its's going to help you guys, you need to get through this. Your life has_ literally_ been hell for the last year and a half. You need to ask him, you need to understand why and from there you can decide what's best for you guys".

She saw that Brennan was hesitant "Do it sweetie, you'll thank me later "With that she hugged Brennan once more, and left her with her thoughts.

Brennan trusted Angela, and it was due that reason perhaps that she decided to ask Booth after all. She would do it, _tonight_-and she knew that it was going to be a long night.

Okay, so firstly thank you for reading! :) You see that button down, it say "review", please click on that and review! It will barely take any time and will make me very very happy. I know this chapter was a little vague, but it was written with the intention of begin a bridge builder, you'll understand by the next chapter why! Also can I ask you guys a tiny favour, can you please give me ideas on what to write my next fic on? I just want to see what you lovely readers like. Thanks for reading again


End file.
